Changes Has It's Reasons
by BastardOmega
Summary: Summary: Just a one-shot with Naruto and Kyuubi Female sometime after the 3 year training trip. Ps: This contains lemony goodness and is not suited for anyone who does not like it, no like no read, simple as that!


Happy Christmas everyone and enjoy my present to all of you on FFN and AFFN! Sorry if you wanted My ANBU Hime's, but this needed to get out before i could continue it! (Too many thoughs!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story; I just borrow them for fun! **;P**

**Summary:** Just a one-shot with Naruto and Kyuubi (Female) sometime after the 3 year training trip. Ps: This contains lemony goodness and is not suited for anyone who does not like it, no like no read, simple as that!

_**Changes has its Reasons**_

Changes happen all the time, some are very significant while others are barely noticeable, but when all things are considered there is always a reason for it. The day Naruto changed, it went unnoticed by everyone except the ones close to him, but how and why still eluded them all. After all when the loud and lively Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto for no apparent reason is quiet and starts starring into space some people can't help but to notice.

That was happening right now at training ground 7. Kakashi, Sakura and the newly brought back Sasuke was waiting for the blond to show up for practice, which did just not sit right with the rest of the group. Naruto would never skip training even when his life depended on it, but now he was 3 hours late! Hell even Kakashi was only 2 hours late this time and got here before Naruto was the first sign that something was not right.

Just as Kakashi was about to send his team looking for the missing link they saw a blond mop of hair slowly coming towards them. When he finally reached them he just sat down waiting for Kakashi to say what they were going to do today. Now they were beginning to get worried! The first thing they noticed was the severe lack of orange on his clothes, the next was that the blond was quiet and then he was just sitting there waiting for them to begin.

A few minutes of just starring at their new arrival, Naruto just looked away with a faraway look in his eyes. It took a while longer for them to understand that the blond was actually spacing out on them. Now they were really worried, Naruto was quiet, spacing out, not complaining about something and was wearing clothes that had not a speck of orange on them.

Here Naruto was sitting quietly on a rock wearing some black loose pants, a black tank top and the regular ninja equipment for practice. The apocalypse was coming, they where sure of it.

"Erm, Naruto is everything alright?" Kakashi asked his student with a sheepish look on this face.

Naruto just blinked a few times before he turned towards them saying one weird word complete with his head leaning to the side. "Oro?"

"I asked if you were alright!?" Kakashi once again repeated.

"Yeah sure, why would I not be?" Naruto replied with a questionable look on his face.

"Well, you spacing out on us just now for one thing and being silent another. It's so unlike you to do so and we worry about you that's all!"

"Oh, well I just have a lot on my mind lately!" Naruto lied while scratching the back of his head in his normal goofy manner. 'More like what's in my mind then on it!'

Kakashi knew that the blond was lying about something, but decided not to force him to tell them if he did not want to.

So they started out with some training like taijutsu and some new ninjutsu before ending the session for today. After they all went their separate ways, Kakashi decided he would follow his blond student home in order to find out what was going on with the young man.

Naruto was walking through the marked district on his way home from ramen heaven, or in other words Ichiraku's. The only thing that struck Kakashi was that he didn't eat the normal 20-35 helpings he usually ate, he only ate two boles.

Now he was trailing him towards Naruto's home, only Naruto went passed it and kept walking. This made the cyclops jounin even more interested so he kept following the blond until he reached the gates of the Forest of Death.

'What is he doing here, is he meeting Anko or something? Hum… interesting!' Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto bent his knees and with the grace of a leaping panther jumped over the entire fence before landing on the other side kneeling with one foot and fist touching the ground.

Kakashi just looked shocked on at the leap most jounin would have trouble clearing without the help of chakra. Something was without a doubt happening with the blond that didn't seem right.

With a quick Shunshin he found himself on the other side of the fence and went after Naruto intent on finding out what the blond enigma was up to.

After nearly losing Naruto a few times he found the blond standing still in the forest like he was waiting for something. Hiding the best he could he watched as the genin stood there a while before saying "Come out, I can feel you!"

Kakashi looked almost shocked and was about to jump to Naruto's position when something stirred some bushes. Then came what made Kakashi's mouth drop to the branch he was sitting on if not for his mask!

Out came the most gorgeous being Kakashi had ever seen, she was as tall as himself with blood red hair that was tied up in a bun at the back of her head with a few strands running down the sides of her beautiful face with beads hanging in it she had the curves in all the right places and she had B-C cups that was covered only by the dress she was wearing. The dress was blood red showing a nice amount of cleavage being that it was almost like a priestly sash that connected at the naval then to split again going with two flaps almost reaching the floor of the woods. The back was almost the same only without the thin black rope that was bound so the dress would cover her breasts, making almost her entire back exposed to the air and connected right over her nicely plum behind with….9 swishing furry TAILS!!!

Kakashi was shocked at the woman that looked like she was barely 20 years old and hot as hell, was in fact the Kitsune Lord of Biju's, The Kyuubi no Yoko! As if not believing his own eyes he looked more closely and saw that she had pearly white claws, pointy ears that were clearly not human, fangs pointing out from her upper lip and glowing red eyes with black slits.

Yes, this was the demon lord of legends that attacked Konoha 16 years ago.

He quickly summoned Pakkun and told him to bring the Hokage here in a hurry with a lot of backup. The dog nodded sharply and sped off towards the tower while Kakashi stayed behind to watch over the two individuals that where now talking.

**With Naruto**

"Come out, I can feel you!" Naruto said with a voice of finality at the presence behind the bush. Out came the Lord of Biju's with a wicked looking smirk plastered on her face.

"Aaaw, has my little darling come out to the woods for some fun?" The Kyuubi approached him grinning like a maniac like she had won some prize.

Naruto's upper lip curved slightly upwards at her accusations.

"I have chosen to accept you're offer, so how does this work?" Naruto said with a serious look.

The Kyuubi now flashed out of sight only to reappear right in front of him, starring him down looking for any sign of deceit too find none what so ever. She smiled in approval before she landed a small kiss on his lips and hugged him close. During the hug she looked right at Kakashi and the people that finally arrived and smirked like the half evil queen she was.

Naruto a bit flabbergasted only heard her whisper in his ear "Trust me, Koibito!" then a sharp pain in his neck.

**With Kakashi**

Pakkun had pleased him greatly after only just a few minutes he had gathered a pack of people that included Tsunade, Jiraija, the so called rookie 12 with their sensei's respectively and a dozen Jounin.

Tsunade and Jiraija both a bit peeved at the news about the Kyuubi had just about opened their mouth to ask what exactly was going on until they saw Kyuubi with Naruto. They were about to jump down and confront them, but the sight of Kyuubi kissing Naruto drew them to a dead stop in their tracks. They watched as the Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and drew him in for a hug and she directed her vision towards them and smirked.

The smirk made the blood freeze at the malicious and victorious look it projected, the evil mirth she held in her eye almost said it all to the one on the receiving end.

'This is mine and you can't have any part of it!'

Then she barred her fangs that looked like they extended even more and bit down on Naruto's neck. Tsunade made a move to stop it, but were overwhelmed by the killing intent from Kyuubi that froze her in mid-step. Most of the ones that saw this were glaring at the Kyuubi like she were some kind of plague or savage beast out for blood, but the ones with some relations towards animals just looked at it in pure shock and utter disbelief. Mainly Jiraija, Shino, Kiba and a few other Inuzuka clan members, Jiraija for his work in the demonology department and you would not need explaining for the others. (If you know Naruto)

"Holy shit!!!"

Kiba's voice filled the empty gap of silence making everyone look at him weird. Seeing all the looks on him he just deadpanned for all who obviously didn't get the magnitude of what really happened here. "What, it's not every day you see a demon marks someone as their mate…or wife depending on how you're aligned with nature!"

As expected several eyebrows rose when they were fed with a teaspoon just what happened, even Lee and Gai did witch looked so disturbingly wrong. Looking back at the Kyuubi her smirk looked even scarier than before, she were outright grinning like a maniac possessed.

"That's dead on, mutt!" Kyuubi said while grinning the entire time. "Naruto is mine, for now and all eternity!"

This, of course, did not sit right with the one and only Hinata Hyuga. "That's not true, you can't make Naruto marry you just like that! He would not do that, not when I'm…..!" The rest died on her tongue, but it were fairly clear what she was about to say.

The mirth on Kyuubi's face was of pure maliciousness, she really liked messing with peoples feeling and emotions. Feeling a bit of her evil tendencies reaching out she was about to retort like an evil bitch, but Naruto now had other plans.

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a scream of pain and pleasure mashed together as Naruto clamped down on her neck in his feral state and made them fall to the ground. As Naruto was biting her neck he began to change physically in front of their eyes.

Naruto's clothes and skin began melting off, his muscles started growing more pronounced, hell even flesh and bone peeled away and reformed making him bigger and longer. His nails turned into ebony white claws, ears pointed out at the top, his hair grew some with a small amount of red in the tips, his whiskers grew more pronounced, pupils turned to slits, his skin reformed back a bit more tanned and on top of it all two fluffy red tails with black and white tips grew out from his rear completing his transformation.

After that he let go off her neck and fell beside the now sleeping demon goddess, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and spooned up against her back before snuggling his face into her red hair making the both of them sigh in contentment. Their tails wrapped around them like a blanket and intertwined with each other.

The onlookers was dumbfounded and at a total loss of what to do at this particular moment, wake them up, drag them back to Konoha, arrest them, leave them lying there, they had no clue!

One of the Ninja decided he'd try to kill the Kyuubi while it was sleeping so he advanced on them while drawing a kunai and plunged it into her head before anyone could stop him…..well he would have if Kyuubi had not felt the incoming treat in doing so Naruto felt her unrest and reacted accordingly. The Ninja was now dangling from one of Naruto's tails after being impaled by it, then unceremoniously thrown to the ground like a piece of trash.

Now seeing firsthand what happened made them all think twice before approaching them in any way.

"Ok, I'm at a loss on what to do here, getting close is obviously not an option and just letting them lie here unsupervised is frightening enough." Tsunade clarified for the people present. "I'm recommending someone wait here until they wake up!"

"We could always set up a cam recorder and watch them from a monitor in Konoha, it's the safest bet!" Kakashi added his two cents.

"I would concur with Kakashi-sensei on this; there is no knowledge of what would happen when they wake up. If a team was to remain here and it would turn out that Naruto were hostile after this development and with Kyuubi it would surely be the last thing they ever know!" Shino stated after thinking about it logically speaking.

"Or the Kyuubi could wake up cranky and just kill them for the hell of it, Troublesome!" Shikamaru said while cringing.

They looked amongst themselves for any other suggestions, seeing that no one were to speak, Tsunade asked Kakashi to get a cam recorder at AMBU HQ and someone to set it up. After that they waited at the monitor for the two demons to wake up and see what happened.

**Two days after with the demon couple!**

"Arg, what the hell happened?" Naruto mumbled while he started to wake up feeling like he had a drinking contest with Anko. After regaining conciseness, or at least some of it, he noticed that he is holding a woman in his arms while lying butt-naked on the ground in a forest. After further inspection he realizes he's holding Kyuubi in his arms (The tails were a dead give-away) and she has a content smile plastered on her face. They had sometime during being passed out turned to face each other in their sleep.

Naruto just looked a bit boggled at the prospect and mumbled "What party did I miss?" as he remembered the events from the day before while looking at the demonic beauty in front of him. He smiles at her and cups one of her cheeks caressing it and sees her leaning into his palm as her eyes started to flutter open. After blinking the sleep from her eyes she looks at Naruto and smiles at him.

"Hi there" Naruto says in barely in a whisper while smiling.

"Hey yourself" she responds while her smile turn a bit more into a grin. "So how's my koibito doing this fine morning?" The grin never leaving her face as she took her right hand on his chest and started traveling downwards.

Naruto lets out a shiver at the sensations she is causing from her hand traveling down his chest to his exposed groin "Much better!" Then she grabbed a hold of his shaft "Very much so!" he added with a groan while flinging his head backwards hardening in an instance.

"I'm sooo glad!" Kyuubi let out a perverted giggle as she started stroking his length slowly "You look much more…healthier then last time!" (If you didn't get what she meant by healthier you need to get more perverted XD!) She said while pulling herself up too give him a passionate kiss that he returned eagerly.

When they broke for air they were panting like crazy, but could not stop smiling/grinning even if their lives depended on it. Kissing for ten minutes non-stop will do that to anyone, and with hands rummaging all over each other! "I guess being a demon has its perks!" Naruto said while leering at the gorgeous demoness.

"Oh you bet your ass it has it's perks, enhanced senses, almost impossible to kill, practically unlimited stamina, you live an eternity after the next, and gain a few new abilities that as time passes by and new…appendages!" she tells him while she slides her hands from his chest to his behind and grabs his two new tails making his eyes go wide with realization. Kyuubi giggled evilly up at his face when he finds out that there are eleven tails swishing about them and not nine, making him realize that two of them are his own as his face turn into fear.

Kyuubi seeing this she frowns as her once high spirits are dimmed considerably as she fears that he might regret his choice in becoming a demon. "What is it?" She asks him while pulling away from him. "Do you regret it? Becoming a demon!" She adds with a few tears starting to swell in the corners of her red eye that are barely visible.

Naruto looks down away from her while thinking hard about it as he looks at himself seeing more than just his tails but his whole body has changed. As he is now sporting claws on his hands and feet, his skin is darker than before, he's taller than when he was human, more muscles and less fat, he sees that his hair has turned slightly red at the tips from some of his bangs.

Seeing him turn away from her she takes that as a yes, she rises while turning around and starts running…well she tried anyway, but something held her back.

Naruto was jolted back to his senses as he felt Kyuubi's distress and sadness as she turned to run, feeling that this was not right everything fell into place. His feelings finally sorted out in an instance, before he was uncertain of his real feeling on becoming a demon, what he was giving up with his humanity and what his friends would think of him if he became one. All of that was erased at a moment's notice as he came to know what he really wanted the most in this world.

He voiced it while using his new speed to grab a hold of her and pulled her to his naked body as his arms came around her and held her tight against him.

"I love you!"

Her eyes that were on the verge of shedding tears did so freely as the feelings of fear, sorrow, doubt, despair and self-hate all vanished. Replaced with something she didn't know what was, reassurance, relief, happiness, all this and something more, something she didn't know.

Yes The Demon Lord of Hell, Kyuubi no Yoko the Kitsune demon felt love for the first time in her entire life.

"Please don't leave me, I don't know if I can keep living if you do!" Naruto's words of desperation sang softly in her ear as he held her tighter and buried his face in her hair taking in her fragrance. "I love you so much!"

"Do you really mean that?"

He barely missed her words even with his enhanced hearing, turning her around to face him she looks down at their feet. Cupping both her cheeks in his hands he lifts her head up to look at her and sees her tears trailing down her beautiful face. Rubbing them away with his thumbs he stares deeply into her eyes before leaning in and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, love you with all my heart and soul, and I will do so until the end of time. It will not change, will not waiver and will not stop, not even in death. That I promise you!"

She smiled like she had never before smiled and felt she should at least return the wow Naruto exclaimed.

"I, Shikana Yoko Mai…love you with my entire being and spirit, my love will not cease in this life or the next. On my word as a demon lord, this I promise you!"

"By the power invested in me by myself, I hereby declare you mates for all eternity!" A third voice rang trough the woods and they turned their heads to look bug-eyed at the Shinigami grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Congratulations to the both of you and may you both live well and true. Good luck Naruto, you'll need it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" and The God of Death left in a flurry of black flames with the newly named Mai cursing his very existence for ruining the good moment. (Sorry I just had too!!!XP)

Looking towards the direction of where the Shinigami had disappeared they saw a tiny red light, looking closer they saw a video camera on a log filming in their direction. Then it was clear that it had captured everything that had transpired since they woke up and was monitored by whoever was watching on the other side.

"Well shit!" They both said at the same time while looking at the VC zooming in and out at them trying to focus.

**In Konoha ANBU HQ, Surveillance Division**

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed! I wish I had someone like Naruto!" Uzuki Yugao exclaimed while whipping teardrops from the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief.

"You said it!" Tsunade concurred while beaming happily at the screen. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now? This is not your division!"

"I'm supposed to patrol the area they're in, but you said no one was to go there remember!" Yugao said with an edge in her voice. "Do you think he'll fall for me like that?"

"Maybe in a different dimension!" Tsunade smiled sadly.

During the time as they watched the soap opera of Naruto and Mai, a lot happened. Hinata was a crying mess as she sobbed into her sensei's chest from looking at the man she believed was her one and only true love, in her very deluded mind! Express his love to a demon! The rest of the ladies now wanted to be in Mai's shoes, being held by the loving and caring arms of Naruto. They all almost went into shock from looking at the two so bluntly conversing, not to mention touching each other like they were meant for one another. This of course made Hinata feel even worse than she already did. (If you hadn't guessed already, I don't like Hinata much! Muhahaha!)

And during the drama unfolding before their eyes when Naruto was thinking about his reasons for turning and Mai's assumed rejection from him, they all was sitting on the edge of their seats really getting into the 'show'.

Now they watched as the two had discovered the camera they had planted and muttered "Well shit!" Granted what happened next really made them fall from their chairs and/or face plant!

**Back In the Forest**

"So all this have been broadcasting back to Konoha and whomever on the other end, well fuck me!" Naruto blankly sputtered out.

Mai finding this oddly exhilarating got this evil grin on her face as she slowly turned her head towards Naruto and acted on his blunt statement. Just as Naruto turned back to face his newfound love interest he was tackled to the ground and found a pair of lips hungrily assaulting his own. She broke the kiss and stared at his dumbfounded look and grinned like the devil herself.

"Why fuck you indeed!" She said before kissing him again and shedding her own clothes.

_**WARNING EXSTREM LEMONY CONTENT IS UP NEXT!!!**_

Getting his head strait and up to speed on what was happening he kissed her back with as much vigor as she did, cupping her left cheek in his hand he let the other travel down her sides to her butt. Grasping it and give it a firm squeeze making Mai moan into his mouth he dipped his tongue in too wrestle with her own. Their tails not idle as he used his two too stroke her back and inner thighs. Mai inn turn used a few of hers to make them a soft bed on the ground and the others caressed her lover. The rest just swished back and forward behind her in a sensual way, but obviously very happy.

Breaking the kiss pulling back to look in her eyes he sees the mirth in them, but there was also love if the twinkle in her eyes was any indication. Naruto just smiled before attacking her collarbone with nibbles and kisses making her squeal out in surprise before moaning again.

"You're getting better!" Mai said enjoying every moment of his now experienced ways in the sexual arts.

"I had the best teacher!" He said after he stopped for a small moment. He looked up at her face as she had her head back in ecstasy, well until he stopped anyways. Mai looked down at her lovers face and smiled at him, that smile turned into worry the minute his smile broke into a dangerous smirk that only she though could do. Before she could react he dove down on her neck again only this time attacking her mating mark that he had left her two days ago.

The reaction was instantaneous, her back arched in an inhuman angle, claws fisting in the earth crushing stone into sand and/or gravel and of course…

"AAAAAAAAAH KAMI-SAMA, NARUTO YOU SON OF A BI..AAAAH DAMNIT!!" The loud screaming that followed!

Snickering like crazy he pulled away from her neck to look up into the evil glare of the female he was…screwing with!

"Sensitive much, koibito-hime?" The question was more like a statement than anything else and it earned him a huff from his lover as she turned her head away from him in defiance. Seeing this he grinned like a maniac as he took his now clawed hand and raked her skin softly from her thigh and up her back making her shiver in delight, but tried not to show it.

He had to admit he liked it when she challenged him like this, making him try his best to force a reaction out of her while she tried her hardest to not budge the slightest. Sliding his claws gently over her shoulder where the mating mark was, sliding over it causing her to bite her lip from moaning out. Traveling down again this time on the front of her body, he let the claw on his index finger travel to one of her breast and too her nipple.

Just as she felt him about to reach her ever so hardening numb the claw disappeared, her sigh of relief was cut severely short when only a second later what was supposed to be a claw on her breast ended up being a wet sloppy mouth with an overly active tongue. At the same time a clawed hand found its way to her clit and the other circling her sensitive mating mark.

Mai's iron-strong resolve was broken into thousands of tiny bits as her first orgasm shuddered trough her body like an erupting volcano when Naruto finally struck the sweet-spots. He bit down on her nipple, grabbed her clit and gently squeezed and lastly stabbed a pair of claws into her shoulder's mating mark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG FUUUUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEE!!!" The shriek was the beginning of a small silence that where only interrupted by the panting demoness after some of the control she had, had come back to her. Only this was not the end however!

'I'm planning on it my hime' Naruto thought instead of answering her directly. Naruto was relentless as he abandoned everything and went down on her licking his way to her holy spot before devouring it and bombarding it with his tongue.

In her much clouded mind she grabbed his head as she slowly came down from her high and tried to smother him against her pussy. A loud moan came from deep within her throat like a motivator for Naruto to continue and continue he did with even more vigor. Mai was not complaining the slightest, even the slurping and sloshing sounds had an effect on them as Naruto became even harder than he had thought possible and Mai became even wetter.

It didn't take long before Mai's next orgasm rocketed through her body giving her small spasms from the pleasure coursing through her senses.

"Did you like that koibito?" Naruto asked her as she came back to the world of the living, all though slowly. His answer came in the form of her grabbing his head and pulling him up to her face for another passionate make-out session.

Mai broke the kiss while giggling like a little school girl at the closed eyes and the big silly smile Naruto was sporting on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful female demon he was having the time of his life with. He'd never trade this moment inn for anything in the entire world. They both knew it and it made it just that much more genuine.

Smiling at him she went in for another kiss while pushing him on his back and trailing kisses from his mouth, down his jaw, over his chest to his belly and even further south. Grasping his shaft she gave him a lick from the base of the balls and slowly upwards to his head before going down again. Naruto could die and go to heaven a very happy man at that moment without complaint. The groans did not stop coming from his throat until a good time later…a very, good time later!

"Ah damn that feels good Mai-hime, please whatever you do just don't stop!" Naruto barely got out as Mai was bobbing her head up and down his cock taking a great deal of him in each time she went down. Her tongue was a little rougher than a normal humans and slightly longer, granted it only served to make the experience even more pleasurable.

Naruto were enjoying himself immensely, not only did he have the most powerful being going down on him, but also the one he loved and would give his life to protect. Feeling the pressure building up he tried to warn Mai, but before he could even utter a word she used Orochimaru's tongue technique to lengthen hers. Needless to say the warning never came before he did!

"Aaah, damn it!" It was the only words he could utter at that moment.

Mai feeling the fist spurt hit the back of her throat clamped down on his dick trying to contain it all in her mouth. Spurt after spurt came as she tried to swallow everything, but to no avail. It was too much of it as he had to pull away so as not too choke on all his sperm making it so that the lasts spurts hit her face and chest.

Naruto lay back panting like he had just run from Suna and back again without stopping, moving up on his elbows he peered down at her grinning face.

"That's not fair, lengthening your tongue like that just out of the blue!" Naruto huffed at her making her smirk grow even larger showing of her canines.

"He, your just jealous I can do that while you can't!" Mai said victoriously. "And don't try to deny it, I know you well enough to know that seeing someone know something you don't eats you up inside!" She added seeing him about too retort only to huff and turn away from her looking to the side.

'Got ya' Mai thought seeing his reaction and grinned like she had won a war. Chuckling making her body vibrate Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye only to see her bending down with her fangs out about to bite his crotch, but was too late to stop her. Feeling her fangs sink into his inner thigh he let out a half groan, half moan from the pain and oddly, pleasure making him drop back down from his elbows.

"Oh you liked that huh!?" Mai said while enjoying the look of horror he had on his face, before bending down again and biting him again this time on the other thigh and another groan like moan came from his lips. Again seeing his reaction she started biting him other places like his chest, sides and neck…mostly. Feeling that two could play this biting game he too started biting her after he grabbed the mark on her neck making her freeze for a moment, which was all he needed anyway to turn the tables on her and sank his canines on her right breasts.

"Aargh, more please! Make me bleed!" Mai cried out with her mouth full of Naruto's blood that started pouring down the sides of her chin. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he gave in and started using his claws to rip small cuts in her skin as he viciously attacked her breasts altering between biting and sucking on her nipples.

Mai was in heaven as the sensations from Naruto practically snacking on her body, rocketed trough her body, a perfect mix between pain and pleasure. It felt even better when he let loose on her nether lips, sucking on them and nibbling on her clit. Mai was already arching her back while pressing Naruto's head further against her pussy trying to get more of him on her.

It didn't take long before she came gushing her juices onto his face letting out a scream of Naruto's name in the process. Coming down from her high she gave Naruto a passionate kiss mixing their blood and some of her cum between them. Pulling away after a few minutes of a heavy make out session, she smiled at him and said the words he had wanted to hear all night.

"Make love to me!"

Naruto smiled at Mai before leaning down giving the beautiful red mistress a slow passionate kiss full of tenderness, all witch looked rather odd considering their bodies looked like a bloody mess. Mai eagerly returned the kiss and let a shiver run down her spine as Naruto caressed her body with the softest of touches with the tips of his fingers and tails.

In no time at all Mai was moaning softly up to the now black sky littered with stars.

'Damn is it night already, I didn't even noticed until now' Mai thought with a blush on her face as she arched her back into Naruto's touch, who was now kissing her collarbone with her holding his head. Feeling him bite her ear she let out a loud moan and felt the tip of his pole at the entrance of her holy spot.

"Are you ready?" Naruto whispered in her ear while smiling into her neck.

"Always!"

Then he entered her wet folds as she let out an earth shattering scream and gave him deep long gashes on his back as he broke through her hymen. Feeling this he looked at Mai as she gritted her teeth and looked at his questioned look. It only took her a few seconds until she found out why and voiced the reason.

"Being a demon has advantages and its drawbacks, my hymen repairs itself like your healing factor heals wounds!" She said a bit annoyed at her hymen and the fact that he had stopped moving. Accepting her answer he pulled back until only the head was still inside her and plunged back in making her let out a shrill of pleasure and pain. He was large and she had not gotten used to it just yet.

"Ah fuck that feels good…oh right there, please keep going!" Mai said as he slowly made love to her with deep strokes reaching all the way inside her. Naruto kissed her using his tongue when she moaned to do battle with hers has he kept trusting inside her with pussy. His hands where massaging her breasts making her moan even more.

After doing this for quite a while he stopped kissing her and let his mouth kiss its way down to her breasts taking her left nipple into it and began sucking on it and sometimes bite it just to hear her yelp. He altered between her breasts giving each a sample of his mouth's talented tongue swirling around her hardened nipples, with Mai loving every minute of it.

Then Naruto felt his balls begin to churn letting him know he was close to blow his load into his lover, by the look on her face and the feeling of her clamping down on him harder she too was close to climaxing.

"I'm going to blow!" Naruto said with a little strain to his voice.

"Me too, I'm going to cum too! O good Kami I'm CUUUUUMMMMIIIIING!!!" She screamed out while clamping down hard on him while spilling her juices all over his cock.

"Urgh, too tight!" Naruto grunted out as he blew his load inside Mai's dripping snatch making her lunge at his neck canines first and clamp down on his mark with him doing the same as they held each other. Tasting the blood from their mate and the feel of the fangs on their marks prolonged their orgasms for a little while longer even though it felt like an eternity for the two of them. Even after thirty seconds he was still shooting his sperm inside her womb with much of it leaking from her pussy including some blood from when he broke her hymen…again.

After coming down from their high they unclenched their jaws from each other's necks with Naruto rolling of her to her side panting a bit. He looked at her and met her eyes half way and smiled sincerely at her before leaning in giving her a short kiss. The mark on their shoulders formed the red swirl of the Uzumaki clan only with tails instead of black lines

"That was amazing!" He said while staring into her eyes with his tails swishing back and forth!

"I know, even though it was my first time it felt so much more…well more!" Mai cooed as she cuddled up against her now official mate. She looked up at him again to see one of his eyebrows cocked up in a questionable look. "What?"

"Your first time?" Naruto said while rolling his eyes before looking down at her again.

"Not at sex you dumbass, it was my first time making love!" She said while giggling a bit at his stupidity. He smiled at that and was going to give her another kiss until her giggling ceased suddenly and she curled into a ball looking like she was in pain. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but the words got stuck in his throat as he watched as a tenth tail grow out from the base of her butt. She was now elevated in the air still curled into a ball with an ethereal glow surrounding her form; it was truly a sight to behold!

After the tail was fully grown out she slowly dissented back down into his arms bridal style, she slowly awoke with a tired smile on her face. She stared up at his worried eyes making her reach up to caress one of his whiskered cheeks as she told him what happened.

"I passed the final test as a Biju Lord! To earn the tenth and final tail one must find and know the true form of love! It was a complete mystery for millennia's up until now as most demons are ether to low ranked, or married because of duty and not love, but you my love, have finally made me into the first tenth tailed in a very long while!" Mai smiled at the look of understanding dawned on his face and leaned into her caressing hand. Grabbing his face in the palms of her hands she gave him a lover's kiss that lasted quite a while.

When they broke apart he smiled down at her as he caressed her cheeks in return and starred deeply into her eyes. He then spoke the first thing that came to mind!

"Want to do it again?" He said while grinning like a total idiot.

Mai huffed at him and she punched him in the chest while scowling at him like he had killed her puppy. "Is that all you think about now you baka" She then broke out a wicked smirk and added "Of course I want to go again!" She then pounced on him knocking them over laughing as they had sex again…….and again and again and AGAIN!!!

Well what could the couple in love possibly do against raging hormones, Simple: Just act on them! The night was still young after all!

**ANBU HQ SD**

Everyone was simply starring wide eyed at the screen with nosebleeds and cherry red faces. This was the loveliest, weirdest and the downright most twisted form of true love they had ever witnessed. Well what is love if not all that!

Kurenai was the one that recovered first ash the leaned to the side and asked "Anko, is all of that even possible?.....Anko?" Hearing no answer Kurenai looked away from the screen to where Anko stood only to look at an empty floor. "Hey anyone saw where Anko went of too?" Making the others look around the room for said person.

Then a sound from one of the surveillance AMBU rang trough out the room making any chatter about where Anko was cease as they looked at the screen again to see Anko approaching the two demon lovers.

"Is there room for one more?" The voice sounded over the microphone, as Anko got the attention of the lovers. Naruto and Mai looked at each other and smirked before nodding to Anko then giving her the come hither action with the finger. The last thing they saw was of Anko naked body and a lone kunai sailing through the air hitting the camera before the words *Connection Broken* appeared on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, DAMN YOU ANKO!!!!"

**The End**

**R&R and die happy peps!!!**

_**Peace and Love**_

_**Bastard Omega**_


End file.
